This invention is designed to give stability to the whole ladder, help to prevent sideways or backward movement, slippage of the base and reduce tilting or rotation due to unsatisfactory support. It will also allow a smaller angle of placement, with accompanying improvement in the users safety
It is designed so that it can be built into new ladders as well as being easily fitted and adapted to existing ladders. It can be a permanent attachment, and/or fitted as a separate detachable unit (with or without a permanently attached unit) if special features for special purposes are required
It is simplistically designed for quick and easy use, light in weight and unobtrusive in ladder stacks. (FIG. 2)